


Demon Tamer

by Koi97



Series: Demon Tamer [1]
Category: Septiplier Fandom, YouTube Fandom
Genre: Dark is an anger, Demons, Gore, I dunno what else to add lmao, I'm shit at taggin, M/M, Mark is pretty badass but he doesn't get a lot of show time, Septiplier - Freeform, a lot of demon deaths, a lot of judging, a war, demon tamers, part 1 of the demon tamer series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97
Summary: The demon Tamer is the only human feared by demons. A human with the power to control any demon. Dark is the king of demons, ruling with fear and bloodlust...until he finds the demon tamer. Branded as a traitor, Dark fights his rival, Anti, in a bloody war against tradition..and the true values Dark learns during his time with the tamer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> More stories! Please note that this is fanfiction. This is not meant for anything but an idea I had. Please do not bug Mark or Jack about this ship. ;v; I respect their actual lives and family and I mean no harm if I accidently get some incorrect information. This story deals more with Dark and Anti over Mark and Jack. But once more, please respect them and their life. Please enjoy this random one-shot vwv

He pushed forward, wrinkling his nose up at the thick stench of copper. The thick liquid clingsto him, slowing him down. He grunts with each movement, muscles screaming as they are forced to push through the flowing river of blood. The thick liquid covers his legs, staining his pants. A roar sounds behind him. He twists, red eyes flashing against black sclera. His tan skin is covered in sweat and his red hair sticks to his forehead. He runs a hand through the long red strands, messing them up over the black hairs along the side and back of his head. He bares sharp pointed teeth. Everything is dark around him and to any normal human, they wouldn't be able see. In his hand is a beautiful carved spear, the end made up of a strange crystal with swirling violets, reds, and bright yellow, making it appear like a vortex. His large, broad body is tense and over a shoulder is a weak, pale man with green and dark brown hair. Blood covers his temple, already drying against his ghostly white skin. The spear is shifted, ebony handle carved with red runes.

"Give him back!" A voice hisses. A figure stands on the bank, green eyes glowing against black sclera. Blue rings his dark pupils. The top of his head is green with the sides shaved, showing the true hair color of dirty brown. His skin is pale, drenched in both sweat and blood. He is dressed in a black trench lined with a toxic green color. Dark leather pants are tucked into steel toed combat boots. The demon in the river is dressed only in a black shirt that is in ruins, black jeans and shoes that are currently soaked with blood from the river. The demon moves to step forward, forcing the redhead to step back, snarling deep in his broad chest.

"What are you doing, Dark?! You're a fuckin' demon!" The green haired demon screeches, voice shrill and cracking under the pressure of the volume he is speaking at.

"Because I have no free will! I never have, Anti!" Dark snaps.

The green haired demon bows over, cackling, green eyes flashing with a blue glow. A twisted, insane smile stretches across thin lips, baring sharp teeth. Dark continues to move backwards, farther and farther away from the demon as he laughs, darkness pooling from his fingers. Slowly, the thick goop twists, reforming itself into a beautiful sword with an emerald gem under the hilt, right in the middle of the double sided blade. Green and blue snake down the blade like actual snakes, glowing brightly against the ebony blade. Dark bares his teeth, the back end of his foot forcing to lift up as he comes to the other side. Blood sloshes around him and drips from his clothing as he pulls himself out of the river. Demons screech and scream from the shadows, but refuse to be seen. Dark understands why. It's not everyday two powerful demons fight, ready to kill.

"Yer a piece of shit! Ya know that?! Betrayed us! YOU BETRAYED US!" Anti screams. Dark can see his body quiver with rage. It's thick in the air, almost choking. Dark sneers. He never betrayed them. No. Used against his will is more like it. Dark was happy, until he encountered the wrong human. A human he should have dodged because they hold complete power over him now. He is nothing more than a tool. Dark knew he was always a tool. He was powerful, with a strong need to kill, but those words burn in his head. The venom in that voice as they spook made him tremble. He was a demon who bathed in the blood of humans. He wasn't scared of them. He made them fear him...until that human came along. Robbed him of his only joy, forcing him to bow.

"Fuck you Anti! You would never understand!" Dark roars. Anti rolls his head. Dark turns, sprinting through the dead forest. Branches reach for him, the trees moaning in agony as they try to reach for him. He is far faster than the slow trees. Their gnarled branches soon stop reaching for him once they realize they will never catch the demon. He races on, his dark heart pounding harshly in his chest. A whistle in the air causes him to turn. Feet dig into the ground as he raises the spear to block any blow aimed at him. Green eyes stare at him, wide with insanity. Anti cackles, pulling back. Dark ducks the blow and pushes himself forward, knocking Anti back. Dark looms over the leaner demon. He spits blood from his mouth. Anti flinches away, hissing.

"You filthy pig!" Anti roars.

"Like always," Dark sneers, spinning the spear with one hand easily. The body on his shoulder stirs, moaning. Dark glances to the side, scoffing and rolling his eyes to look back down at Anti. Anti is glare at him, ready to move, but the tip of the blade is pointed at his throat. Demon circle around, screaming, mumbling, chanting, and wailing as they watch the powerful demons. Dark bares his teeth, soaked in blood. Dark tilts his head, peering down at Anti like some king staring down at a lowly peasant. Anti is stiff, eyes burning with his hatred.

"Why did you do it huh? You filthy piece of shit. You were one of us! Now look at you. You have human blood running through your veins. I once saw a proud demon, now all I see is a maggot with a wish for death," Anti snarls, voice harsh and rattling in his throat.

Dark laughs. It's hollow. Empty. Void of any emotions. He grins insanely at Anti, eyes burning with his insanity. "Ya know what. I enjoyed torturing humans. I loved watching them writhe as I sunk my blade into their soft skin. As I tore them apart with my teeth and claws. However, I was so consumed into my madness, I failed to realize who my next victim was. I tore into soft sweet flesh, ready to devour the human. Once that hot, warm blood hit my tongue, I was burned. It hurt. I realized who I ran into. I fucked myself up. Everyday I live in agony, realizing my mistake. I had gone to far. I had bitten the one human all demons fear. A mother fuckin' tamer. A human so rare, that finding one is unlucky but lucky. I found this era's tamer. Haha, hate me all ya want. I don't care. I have a reason to tear you apart."

Anti's eyes widen. The spear is pressed onto his throat, barely breaking skin when Dark tenses, his eyes flashing before they dull, losing the glow. He scoffs, pulling away.

"Fuckin' dick! I was busy!" Dark screams at nothing. "Ya happy?! I got yer precious human. Let me go!"

Dark can feel Anti watching him, trying to piece everything together, but Dark doesn't give him time to ask any question. Dark storms forward, eyes burning with hate. Anti had stolen the human as a vessel, hoping to strengthen the human up in the demon world. That's how they all did it. Kidnap a human, drag them, and force them to swallow the demon's blood until they stop writhing in pain. Yet it's extremely rare to find a human that looks the powerful, humanoid demons. Those vessels are one of the most prized as they are a guaranteed vessel because they are meant to hold extremely powerful demons. Dark scoffs. A gaping rip opens before Dark. He steps through, not even bothering to look back. Why should he?! He doesn't belong anymore. To those demons, he is a traitor because of his own stupid mistake.

He steps forward, coolness washing over him. Solid ground is under his feet as he finishes the step. Red eyes are quick to glance around. He finds a man that looks just like him standing there, waiting, but instead of red eyes, he has normal, brown, human eyes. He is dressed in a clean black and red jacket with black jeans, and red shoes. Relief washes over his features, making Dark scoff. He shifts the smaller human on his shoulder, ready to drop him, but his doppleganger is reaching forward, taken the human away before he could do anything. Dark slumps, moving to sit on the couch.

"Go shower." The order is clean and clear, but it startles Dark. He snaps his head up, eyes wide. His doppleganger smiles softly, brown eyes soft with kindness. "Go shower," he repeats.

Dark scoffs, but follows the orders. He shuffles his tired and sore body towards one of the bathrooms in the large home. His footsteps echoing in the silent house. Dark brown eyes watch him. Dark glances down at the blonde lab. He continues on, not giving the dog anymore attention. He steps into the bathroom and quickly stripes off the blood soaked clothes. For once, he is happy to have been told to clean up. He never thought blood would be so uncomfortable. He pauses, looking at himself in the mirror. He stares at the minor cuts and scratches he sustained from his mission. He sighs, turning away. He always feels like he is turning a back on his true nature. He silently steps into the shower to wash the blood away.

* * *

Mark sighs, glancing at his dog as he cradles the mop close to him. He groans and begins the long process of cleaning up the blood. He should have known this would happen! He shoos Chica away, who happily moves to the couch where Jack lays, still asleep, but without blood on him. Mark had to change him also. Blood had gotten onto his pants and shoes, thankfully, all the blood is on his wooden floor and not the carpet. Mark scrubs hard enough to cause his muscles to become sore quickly. He also needed to get rid of the scent. He sighs once he does cleaning up all the blood. He gets ride of the head of the mop and dumps the water down the sink. He moves toward the bathroom. He can hear the water running. He knocks, shifting his weight and placing a hand on his hip.

"What?!" is growled at him from the demon within the bathroom.

"Don't get snippy with me! I just cleaned up your mess you ungreatful fuckface!" Mark snaps.

"Says the guy with complete control over me," Dark snorts.

"That's rich, coming from the demon who was stupid enough to try and tear my throat out!" Mark bites out.

Dark goes silent. Mark sighs. He knows the demon hates being reminded of what happened. Mark sighs, pushing the door open. A growl is all that happens. Mark shakes his head, wrinkling his nose up at the pile of clothes on the rug of his bathroom. He whines, rolling the rag up and just carrying it out. Dark doesn't bother to question, but shouts at him to close the door. With a huff, Mark does so and stomps back out into the living. He passes by the couch when a hand grabs his jeans. He freezes, looking down to find Jack awake. Slowly, the Irishman sits up, yawning. He stares at Mark dizzily.

"Mark?!" He question.

Mark would drop the bundle in his arms, but he is reminded by why he is due to the scent of blood, dirt, and sweat. He wrinkles his nose and gives the bundle an odd look. Jack giggled sleepily. Mark looks back at his boyfriend and smiles. "Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," He says.

Jack nods and Mark is thankful that Jack is listening. The man rolls over, happily snuggling against Chica. Mark heads outside, staring at the firepit he had to make after Dark entered his life. He dumps the bundle into the pit. He grabs the bottle of light fluid and sighs, adding a some to help get the fire going. He pulls out his handy-dandy box of matches. He lights one easily. He stares at the tiny flame before tossing it down. The fire crackles, roaring to life with the help of the lighter fluid. Mark stands there, watching the fabric burn. He just stares at the fire, remembering. He becomes lost in the old memories.

_He was out with his friends. Wade, Jack, and Bob had all come down to surprise him for his birthday. He was grateful and so they went out to eat. However, Mark had gotten a call from his mom, so he left the noisy building in order to speak with her. He didn't see the figure slink up to him, sharp teeth gleaming harshly in the light. All he remembered was pain flaring into his shoulder as both blunt and sharp teeth tore into his shoulder. He dropped the phone and it crashed to the ground. It shatters as Mark begins to thrash trying to pull away, but soon whatever had attacked him pulled away with a vile scream. At this time, others had appeared. His phone ruined and thus ending the call with his mom. He had pressed a hand to his shoulder. "Fuck!" He shouted as the vile screaming subsided._

" _I hate you! Fuck you, puny human!" A voice whispered harshly behind him. Nobody paid attention. They couldn't see whatever was behind him. Not yet anyways. Mark ignored it in favor of trying to stop the bleeding. A jacket was being pressed to his shoulder._

That night had been shitty. Mark had ignored the attacker until the next morning when he woke up to red eyes peering down at him. He didn't realise what he was. Not until the demon began to curse him out and threaten to kill him. Mark doesn't know much about demons, aside from that they are dark, twisted creatures who love death and chaos. What spooked him the most was how much Dark looked him. Like some evil twin. Of course, Dark begrudgingly explained that the strongest demons had doppelgangers. Vessels designed for them but rarely were they used because the stronger demons preferred ordering the weaker around. However, the one topic they never discussed was one about demon tamers. Mark wanted to know who he really was, but Dark never spoke, and often reverted to trying to attack Mark only to be fended off by a command from the human.

Mark doesn't notice the time pass. He just stands there, watching the fire slowly burn out, just as the sun sets. The only thing that pulls him out of his thoughts is a timid hand on his arm. He jumps and spins around, heart pounding in his chest. Jack jumps, eyes wide. Mark exhales deeply, pressing a hand to his chest as he bends over slightly. He tries to steady his heartbeat when Jack begins to laugh. "So much for being at my side when I wake up," Jack snarks.

"Shut up! Jesus fucking christ you scared me!" Mark pants.

Jack just smiles and moves away. Mark straightens up just as Jack awkwardly pulls over two chairs. Mark takes one with a soft "thank you" and plops down, brown eyes once more drawn to the fire. Before his thoughts can take over, Jack speaks up. "What happened?"

Mark glances at his boyfriend, a frown pulling down his lips. He looks back at the fire. He sighs, slouching in his seat. He feels tired. His eyes close halfway but he can feel Jack watching him. Waiting for him to explain. Mark takes a moment to collect his thoughts before he shifts, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He steepled his fingers before him, pressing his lips to his fingers before he sighs. He drops his hands so they dangle by his knees. He looks at Jack and smiles sadly. Jack leans over, brushing his fingers over Mark's forehead, brushing red locks back.

"We were at the park, in a secluded part. I had let Dark wonder off so he could get away from us. I mean, sometimes I feel sympathy for him. He never wanted this and neither do I, but we're stuck. We were ambushed by a demon. It snatched you up, but knocked me out. I woke up to Dark furiously shaking me and shouting curses at me. I demanded he stop, but he did after a moment. I told he explain but he refused. It took me a moment of commanding him for him to tell. He said that an extremely powerful demon had grabbed you in order to use you as a vessel. Desperate, I made him go after you. He was shocked, but he began to laugh and told me he would never return there. In a fit of rage, I had punched him and tackled him. I pinned him to the ground. I was so pissed, I never noticed the look of fear in his eyes as I told him he would bring you back, or I will find a way to make him regret everything he has ever done. He left to get you. I don't know what happened in there, but I spent like a week pacing around, trying to appear normal for our fan bases, but in the end, I relied on backup videos to post until you returned. Today...well today you came back," Mark mutters.

Jack shifts, eyes wide. "Was it really a week?! God it felt like years in there. I don't remember much, just sitting in a dark room and watching some guy look like me pace around. However, before he could do anything, some really weird monsters appeared, claiming that Dark had appeared, but they called him a traitor. My look-a-like roared and left to charge. Everything was so dark, I couldn't see anything. It was like that world had no light. The last thing I saw was red and green before I passed out. I woke up on your couch. I was really sleepily, but I do remember you promising to be there when I woke up. I was disappointed when you weren't. Dark was on the floor eating food. He just pointed outside. I found here, just staring at the fire as if you were in a trance," Jack mumbles.

Mark chuckles weakly. He sighs. Cold hands touch his arms and he looks up to stare into worried eyes. Jack smiles brightly and Mark can feel his heart skip a beat and then flutter softly in his chest. He will always loves Jack's wide smiles. They were like a sun. Jack presses a gentle kiss to his head. "C'mon, let's go get some proper sleep," Jack murmurs, helping Mark to his feet.

Mark nods and smiles lazily.

* * *

Dark tears into the meat, crouched down outside. He ignores everybody. He doesn't want to deal with them. Mark had to explain that Dark was some long lost relative with a knack for contacts and punk clothing. Dark mostly kept to himself, knowing the humans around the tamer were important to the tamer. He figured that out when Mark unknowingly used his powers to get Dark to rescue Jack. Dark never wanted Mark to figure out on how to control him. Dark was a king. He was viewed as a king. He was free...until his fatal mistake. Now he's an outcast. The lowest being in the eyes of all demons. He's the first demon to have ever bitten a tamer. To drink their blood and become eternally bound to them. Dark drops the half eaten slab of steak into the fire pit. He watches the fire, red eyes lifeless. He doesn't notice Mark walk up. He glances over as Mark silently sits down next to him. Dark narrows his eyes, ready to snarl and chase the man away but is stopped when Mark holds something out.

Dark reels back, eyes staring at the crown. He knows it's fake. Yet...the glass opal in the middle of the crown isn't. Dark inhales. How did Mark find a human gem that looks like the crystal his spear has?! How did Mark know?! He stares at the glass opal, amazed by the beauty. He had never seen them, only heard of them. Mostly by a friend of Mark's that adored stones. Mark smirks, brown eyes full of mirth. Dark scowls, trying to wipe the awe off his features, but Mark saw. Dark bares his teeth but stops when Mark reaches out and places the crown on his head. Mark chuckles and stands up.

"Stop mopping around. I did a lot of research. I only caught a glimpse of your weapon when you came back with Jack. It's not much, but I thought something like that would brighten your day up since you can never go back," Mark murmurs but his smile is knowing. Like he knows a secret Dark doesn't.

"What do you mean?!" Dark snaps, eyes wide. Dark never told Mark!

Mark chuckles, turning away and moving back to his group of friends. Dark stares at him with wide eyes. Jack throws Dark one of his award-winning smiles before Mark drags his attention towards him. Dark turns away, lifting his hands up to touch the crown. Silently, he begins to sob. He presses a hand to his face, shoulders shaking as he begins to laugh. "You're unbelieveable," Dark mumbles, eyes staring at the fire through his fingers.

He can hear them laughing and joking around. Slowly the noises die down. Dark rolls his head back and stares up at the stars. The only good thing about the human world. Dark stands, ready to find a way onto the roof but he stops when he sees Mark. Mark stands nearby staring at him intently. Dark bares his teeth, shifting. He doesn't like being stare sets him on edge. He bristles as Mark holds his gaze. Finally Mark smirks at him. He folds his arms over his broad chest and tips his head back to stare down at Dark like some king. Dark bristles, wanting nothing more than to claw that look off the man. He flexes his hands, ready to strike when Mark begins to talk.

"I have one final mission for you...I want you to return home. I want you to show the demons that are you are not a puppet, but a powerful warrior. Reclaim your throne and home."

"What are you talking about?!" Dark roars, eyes wide.

"Was I not clear? Jesus, you're dumber than me!" Mark laughs. "I said, go home. You don't need to be a my side all the time. I might be a tamer, but not some cruel sick asshole who will keep you here."

Dark stares at him,confusion clear on his features, causing Mark to snort.

"I was given a book years ago as a kid. Never opened it. I was told not to...until I needed answers. Answers for what?! Yet here I am, stuck with a demon who doesn't wanna give me answers, for a good reason! If I was you, I wouldn't have told me anything. Throughout history, tamers were always thought of as cold heartless beings who wanted to control demons. So...I went off to find the book. Had to have Jack help me. I found it today and read it. It wasn't large, just explained things about tamers and what I can do. I also found in the book we don't have to be anywhere near each other. I can call for you if I need your help, how to get you to obey orders. Ya don't really. You do in your own way. I never forced you into anything but to save Jack," Mark murmurs

"You always told me what to do!" Dark bites out.

"Yeah but I never used the powers because I didn't know how to," Mark points out, quirking an eyebrow at Dark.

Dark huffs and then sighs. "Are you sure?" He questions.

"You're not happy here. This isn't your home. All I ask is that when you're here, make sure you don't frame me. I'm pretty famous and you look like me," Mark states with a wide grin.

Dark snorts. "I maybe a demon, but I'm not fuckin' stupid," he huffs.

Mark snorts. "I dunno. If you're anything like me, you would be pretty dumb," Mark jokes.

Dark narrows his eyes. He hisses and jumps, tackling the tamer, who cackles as they go rolling. Dark yelps as they fall into the pool. Mark twists away and surfaces just as Jack bursts out, eyes wide. Dark surfaces, spluttering and coughing, trying to get the water out of his lungs. He pounds on his chest, glaring at Mark who laughs and splashes at Dark. Dark hisses, trying to block the water. Mark snorts and laughs freely. Jack crouches down by the edge, raises an eyebrow at them.

"Guys. It's the middle of the night and the water is cold. Get your asses out of the pool before you catch a cold," Jack scolds.

"I'm a demon!" Dark sniffs haughtily.

"And Mark's a stupid human who makes bad choices, such as this. Now come on!" Jack snorts. Mark scoffs and sends a wave of water at Jack. Jack reels away and splutters, glaring at his boyfriend, who laughs loudly, barely able to get himself out of the pool. Finally Dark just shakes his head and moves to help the wheezing tamer. Begrudgingly, the demon helps Mark out of the pool and Jack drapes a towel over the man. Jack shakes his head and laughs. Dark pauses, allowing the two to finish heading inside. Mark glances over his shoulder with a smug smirk and winks at the demon before the two humans disappear inside. Dark raises an eyebrow, pushing his wet hair back. He turn, glancing up at the moon before grinning insanely.

* * *

Dark is rejoicing far to happily to be considered normal for the demon. The powerful demon wore the crown given to him by mark, and it was the only thing on him not marred by the thick tar like blood from the demons he slaughtered. He laughs insanely, a harsh bark that rattles his throat and chest. He wields his spear, but it's not a spear at the moment, but a scythe. The blade gleams, flashing like the glass opal on the crown. Dark steps forward, footsteps light and graceful for such a large and broad demon. He drags his scythe down, grin almost splitting his face as the demon thrashes, it's plump body just about bursting as he digs his scythe into it's maggot like body. The demon howls, trying to get away, but as it jerks, it digs the scythe through it's body. Dark cackles as the demon basically guts itself as it tries to get away. Dark smiled insanely. Dark shifts, ready to finish the demon off when he hears the sound of something cutting through the air. Dark snarls, jerking the blade of the scythe free and turns. He blocks a sword with the long handle of the scythe, blazing red eyes gazing into blue and green eyes.

"So nice of ya to join me," Dark coos to Anti.

"What are you doing, Dark?" Anti snarls.

Dark smiles happily, looking like a child who just a puppy for his birthday. "It's simple Anti. I just so happened to have the best tamer ever," Dark cackles, voice high and shrill, lilting with his insanity.

Anti flinches, and Dark pushes him back, spinning on his heels. The scythe easily cuts through the air, racing towards Anti, who's barely able to pull his sword up to block. Dark grins widely at the sight, red eyes burning with his insanity and bloodlust. Dark laughs, head tilted to the side as he pulls away, spinning to knock back a demon trying to sneak up on him. The trees around them moan, branches slowly curling away. Dark feels a shiver of pleasure trail up his spine. He grins in sick satisfaction as the demonic, flesh eating trees try to cower away, but the most they can do is lean away and draw their branches back. Anti pants, eyes studying Dark.

"Is it me, or have you gotten stronger?" Anti asks.

"Mark, the tamer, gave me free reign to return home, and I am," Dark comments, eyes burning.

"What?" Anti asks in complete shock. Dark cackles and attacks once more, forcing the green haired demon to defend him. He stares at Dark, searching. Dark laughs loudly. It echoes eerily around them. Dark watches Anti shiver, fear flashing in his bi-colored eyes. Dark can feel the sick glee take him over. He loves seeing the fear in the others eyes. The redhead twists, gracefully turning and lashing out at Anti. His movements are steady but fluid, body twisting, using its momentum to make the scythe cut through air and swing at Anti. The sound of crystal screaming against metal fills the air. Anti's fear returns, and Dark marvels at it. He grins widely, showing blood stained teeth. Anti is pushed back by Dark. Anti screams as his foot slips and Dark watches him crash into the river of blood Dark had herded him too. Dark cackles, easily drawing his weapon back to plant on the ground and lean on. Anti surfaces with a pained and startled gasp. Blood stripes from his body, turning his hair an ugly brown as the red mutes out the green.

Dark watches the demon, seeing the defeat in those strange eyes. Anti stare at him, out of breath as he pants heavily. He carefully lifts himself up, backing away from Dark. Dark grins insanely. "Why all the carnage?" Anti whispers.

Dark grins insanely. "About time I show you I haven't changed all because I' bonded to a tamer," he claims.

Anti wheezes on a hollow laugh. "Out of all the demons, you were the only who had something to prove," Anti mumbles.

Dark flinches, hissing at the terrible memories. Oh no. Dark didn't start out at the top. He was a low level demon in the beginning. He was an outcaste also due to his human like appearance. He fought, working his way to the top. It was a bloody time for them all, as Dark managed to kill a lot of demons, refusing to let them boss him around. Anti is younger than Dark, only watch the last half of the battle. Dark had made himself a king. He proved to all demons that even the weakest could become the strongest. Dark glares down at Anti, teeth bared. Dark moves quickly, swinging the scythe. It stops just millimeters from Anti's throat. Anti doesn't flinch, just staring at him.

"Are you going to prove that you are still a king even though bonded to a tamer?" It's a sincere question, Anti's voice soft. Dark shifts, never moving the scythe. He stares at the other demon, a sneer on his lips.

"To others I'm back at the bottom. Garbage to them. I was a king. I wanted power. I didn't like being bossed around. Something in the back of my mind urged me to take power. That I could. So I did. You were born in the top classes. I was the lowest of the low, and now I'm below them. I will again rise up, become a king," Dark declares, sneer turning into a wild, insane grin. "I dare you to get in my way. I will cut you down like I did everything else when I rose to power the first time. I refuse to bow down. Just because I'm bonded to a tamer, doesn't mean anything. You all assume the worst. I'll show you just how bad I can be!"

Anti ducks, lurching back until the blood is up to his waist. Dark hisses. Anti dances away, quickly skipping to the other side. Dark moves to follow, but something lurks. Dark flinches back. A massive creatures bursts from the blood. It splashes around as the demon roars, eyes blind and sightless. It's an angular creature with lean, snake like body. The demon bares needle like teeth. Horns curl from its head gracefully. The creature is built for grace with lean muscle and a long body. Legs are short but lean, fitting the creature. Wings open as the demon shakes blood from its body. The wings are tattered and it's underbelly decaying. Scales are a gleaming coal black. Dark growls. How he hates it when Anti gathers the one of a king demons. The ones Dark won't kill.

It twists, lurching to attack Dark. Dark jumps back, landing in a tree. He can feel the branches flinch under him, the tree trying to curl away. The demon roars once more, rearing up. Claws dig into the tree as the demon snaps at branches, trying to get to Dark. Dark growls and jumps. He yelps as is foot slips and he is forced to slid off the blood soaked demon. Dark grunts as he rolls, trying to lessen the impact. He rolls to his feet, twisting the scythe to face the demon. The demon hisses, reaching out with a clawed hand to grab Dark. Something jumps over Dark and slams into the other demon. Dark's eyes wide in shock. Sharp teeth gleam and ivory claws tear. Horns curl up and wings are flared open to support the newest creature. It's human like with flexible arm joints and hands, but it appears like some kind of twisted creature with animal like features. A thick mane of hair is a wild mess, it's two tails lashing. Two pairs of ears are pressed backed. The creature pulls away, a chunk of rotting flesh in its mouth. The demon paces, bristling and hissing at the decaying demon. This one is sleek with beautiful white fur-but it's currently stained with mud, decay, and blood-, ivory claws, white webbed wings, and ivory horns. Red eyes burn with the glee for battle.

"Styx?" Dark questions. The demon tilts its head, ears flicking as it tilts its head. Red eyes glance at him.

"Traitor!" The decaying demon screams.

"I've lived far longer than people think," Styx rumbles, voice deep and soft. It almost seems to carry along the wind. The enemy doesn't bother to reply. It roars and lunges forward. Dark turns to focus on anti, knowing Styx can manage their fight with the larger demon. Anti snarls, bicolored eyes burning. Dark snarls, shifting his grip on the scythe and lurching forward to attacking the younger demon. The river of blood hardly phases the demon. He no longer has a human to worry about so crossing the river is easy. However, Dark never expected allies. He almost forgotten about the albino demon. An extremely rare prize, and the first demon to ever pledge itself to Dark when Dark took over the throne. Anti hisses, bristling. The trees moan and the two demons freeze for a moment, eyes darting around. Dark backs up as Styx pushes the decaying demon away. It roars loudly and moves to stalk behind Anti, fresh blood dripping from its legs and wings. Dark twirls the scythe, prepared to fight. Demons stir behind Dark, fighting to be in the front as they scream, screech, and roar. Anti sneers, allowing a second sword to form in his free hand. The only thing separating them once more is the river of blood. It flows between the two sides, gurgling against the shore.

"Give up Dark! I won't let you win," Anti hisses.

"I'm not giving up my throne to some weak-bellied kid like you," Dark snarls.

"I'm not weak! You worthless maggot," Anti snarls.

Dark sneers as the demons behind him lurch forward. Styx raises its wing above its head and takes to the sky. The decaying demon roars and follows. Dark marches forward, ignoring the rolling limbs and lumps of gore flying by as demons shred each other apart. Dark twists his weapon. He shifts his body, allowing the scythe to plunge into the soft body of a bird like demon. It's long neck thrashes as the blade tears through its body. It wails and the sound would have made human ears bleed. Dark snarls and spins, jamming the butt of his scythe through the mouth of a demon trying to sneak up behind him. It gags and twists away, blood spilling from its tooth filled mouth. The whistling of a sword slicing air as him spinning, twisting the scythe to block two swords. Anti snarl, drawing one sword back. Dark spins the scythe, disarming Anti of one sword and block the other. Anti growls, eyes burning with hate. Bicolored eyes look up, a noise of shock vibrating in Anti's throat. He reels back. Dark scowls, growling deep in his chest as he swings the scythe, aiming for Anti's head. His eyes widen as he lifts the sword up to block the blow, but he falls to the ground from the force.

"Where did you get that crown?!" Anti screams.

Dark frowns, spinning the scythe, ready to attack. Anti blocks the next slash, stumbling to his feet. "The crown was given to me by Mark, the Demon Tamer."

Anti recoils away from dark as if he was stung. A massive demon takes his place, body lumpy and slimy like a blob fish. It reaches out, black claws dripping with slime. Dark gags with disgusts and backs away. The demon howls with bloodlust, lumbering after Dark. Dark scrunches up his nose as he swings his scythe. He shudders, swallowing down the bale that threatens to rise as the gross sound of his blade sinking into soft, wet flesh. The demon thrashes and howls. Another demon tackles it, ripping the creature of Dark's blade. Dark pales at the sight of shredding claws ripping into slimy flesh. His blood eyes flash in the night. He searches, scanning the writhing mass of demons in search of Anti. Something massive lands over him. A bloody, clawed hand wraps around him. Dark grunts as he lifted powerful wings beating against the heavy air filled with the stench of decay and death. Dark gags at the strong smell of decay on the demon holding him. He twists, turning his head to look. Styx swings its head around, eyes watching. Dark looks down, noticing the massive rotting demon just outside of the river. Its head lays in the river, unmoving as blood washes over its head. A flash of green draws his attention. Dark looks down, squinting to trying to make out detail. He growls in irritation when he can't make out if it's anti or another demon.

"Styx! I want you to find Anti," Dark commands.

"He has fled. More demons are pouring in. This whole forest is filled with demons hell bent on tearing each other apart," Styx replies.

Dark roars his rage to the dark sky. His red eyes flash and he looks up, seeing the rising form of the castle in the distance. He shifts, reaching out. Styx blinks sluggishly as Dark crawls out of its hand and across its arm and to its back. Dark points to the castle silently. Styx cocks his head before grinning widely. Sharp teeth gleam harshly as the demon shifts and begins the long flight to the castle. Dark shifts, feet on the broad back of the demon. He crouches down, scythe across his back.

* * *

Anti wheezes, hand gripping onto his sword tightly as he silently walks through the halls of the castle. Every hallway is barren. Demons out fighting, killing, and maiming themselves. Divided between traditional and the new values Dark holds from his time with the tamer. Everything is too silent to Anti. His nerves are on edge as he stalks through the halls. The darkness is comforting. He shifts, eyes glancing around as he tugs on the hood with his free hand. While humans wouldn't be able to see in this darkness, demons can see just find and his bright ass green hair is like a beacon. Dark would see him just by the hair alone. Anti hisses softly to himself, cursing the green hair. He freezes at the chilling sound of crystal screeching against marble. It echoes softly from another hallway.

"Anti!" A far away voice croons.

Dark.

Anti hisses and pushes himself forward. He ducks down another hallway, pressing himself impossibly close to the wall as a looming shadow passes by the mouth of the hallway. Red eyes and hair blaze vividly against the colorless walls and darkness around them. Anti turns his head, breath stuck in his lungs as he strains to hear the footsteps leave. They pause but move on, soft thuds that fade away quickly. Anti breaths slowly and silently, moving on. He's extremely conscious of his steps, trying to remain as silent as possible. It's easier for him than it is for Dark. He's smaller, lighter than the broad demon. For hours they play the game. Anti moving and darting away s Dark tries to track him down in the massive castle. Every sound as both demons on edge. Anti has never felt such fear. It's a vile taste on his tongue and it coils up inside him like a fleshing eating maggot. It wears don at his mind, making him jump and spin at any sound. His bicolored eyes are wide, slowly being consumed by fear induced insanity.

The scraping of the scythe on the marble grows once more and Anti bolts, feet light as he races away. His heart beats harshly in his chest as he scapes. He makes a sharp turn, something light but heavy racing towards him. He ducks, a scream tumbling from his lips as he dives forward, rolling. He groans and spins, eyes glancing up to see Dark, grinning ferally at him. Anti hisses ferally, scrambling back and to his feet. He bolts, easily pulling ahead. He jerks as the scythe swings over his head. It barely misses him as he takes random turns, hoping to lose the larger demon. Anti lurches forward, feet thudding heavily on the ground in his mad escape. Dark roars from behind him and races after them. Anti slides around a corner, hands thrown out to catch him. He pushes on, lungs burning from all the running. He wheezes, bicolored eyes blown wide as he searches. He screeches as something tackles him. They crash to the ground and Anti starts fighting, sword gone from his hand from the fall. He claws and bites, teeth ripping into warm flesh as he squirms, trying to get away, but the blood burns. He recoils with a vile scream of pain, kicking the demon away and trying to tear out his burning tongue. He screams until his vocal cords give out and his hands are being forced away from his face. Blue and green eyes are wild with pain.

Dark sneers at Anti as the younger demon begins to calm down. Anti stares with wide eyes. It takes a half an hour for Anti to completely calm down, mostly because he began to spaz out once more when he realized what had happen. He had bitten Dark. A demon bound to a tamer! He carries tamer blood in him and will forever until every last of drop leaves his body. Now Anti is the same. He sits at the end of the hall, trying to ignore Dark as the older demon tries to explain this, but Anti hears nothing but a low buzz in his ear. Anti enjoyed life, watching the weaker demons tear apart each other for power. It was thrilling to him. The amount of gore he had seen is high. Anti pushes himself to his feet and moves to a window near by. Dark goes silent behind him as Anti pushes the windows open. He stares outside. The demonic tree are silent, the sound of demons at war filling the air. A head peers in, covered with blood. It drips from jagged teeth. White fur is matted with gore. Anti jerks away from the lanky demon.

"Styx?" Dark asks, moving to stand between Anti and the other demon.

"I heard a lot of screaming…" Styx mumbles, staring at Anti. Anti bristles.

"Yeah…" Dark trails of.

"There is no escape. With a demon tamer being bonded to any kind of demon, they are immortal," Styx mumbles.

"Fuck off!" Anti shouts, reaching for a vase to through the albino.

"At ease Anti!" Dark snaps.

Anti snarls as he stops and just sits there, glaring at them both.

"I know of only weapon able to kill anything. Tamer, demon, and human alike. Like a tamer, the wielder of this weapon appears very rarely. You think I'm a rarity. The Executioner demon is more of a prize than myself. If ya really think about it...our executioner is far closer than we think," Styx rumbles, staring right at Dark. "In order for the weapon to be at its strongest, it must have a power hungry demon as its wielder. In this day and age, the human like you appear, the more power you have. Guess who was born looking like a human but ended up being the weakest thing there is? That's right. Our executioner is Dark. A demon for battle and death. That weapon you wield is a death scythe. It disappears when its wielder dies and it will never kill the wielder. This doesn't make you immune to death, executioner. However, there appears to be some irony with this job as Tamer's can't die unless killed with the death scythe."

Dark frowns, red eyes blazing with rage.

Anti is strangely silent. He stares at the gore covered albino demon. It blinks, staring back at him. Anti tilts his head, blinking slowly. He turns his bicolored eyes to Dark. Suddenly Anti starts to laugh. Dark and Styx jump, startled by Anti's sudden burst of laughter. The demon falls back, holding onto his stomach as he howls with laughter. Dark growls, making Anti laugh harder. "Ahaha! Oh my god! This is rich!" Anti laughs.

"What?!" Dark snarls.

"The executioner...only demon..Ahaha! Alive to be able to kill, ahaha, a tamer.." Anti inhales deeply, wheezing. "Is bonded to said...tamer!"

Dark raises an eyebrow as Ant rolls around, wheezing and giggling like a hyperactive child.

"Oh...oh! I see now!" Styx chuckles.

"Oh fuck…" Dark mutters.

Anti begins a new fit of laughter. The irony of everything is far to amusing to the green haired demon. Dark kicks him, trying to draw him out of his fit of laughter, but Anti can't find no will. It takes him ten minutes to finally settle down. He wheezes, sides cramping as he slowly shuffles to stand. "This is glorious! Welp...time to stop the bloody war," Anti chuckles, wiping tears off his face from laughing way to hard.

Dark gives him a strange look before sneering.

* * *

Anti hisses and yanks on faded red hair. It appears more orange now. Brown eyes burn in the sunlight. A hand covers Anti's face and he is being shoved back. He grunts, but manages to remain standing. He puffs up, bicolored eyes burning as he hisses at the smirking tamer. Mark grins smugly at the leaner demon. Dark scoffs at them and shakes his head. Jack stands off to the side, wary of the demons. His eyes are red and puffy, and he seems a lot paler than normal. Dark tilts his head, studying the human before looking at Mark. His smile doesn't reach his eyes and even he seems slightly pale. "You figured out about the side effects of bonding to a demon huh?" Dark asks, making Mark jump.

"Eh?" Mark asks.

"Don't play dumb, stupid. Back in hell, there's a really old demon who knows more about tamers and demons. Told me Tamer's can only be killed with the weapon I wield. He implied you are immortal. That book you have about who you are must have also stated this con," Dark snarls, ready to throttle this human for being so dumb.

Mark flinches. He glances back at Jack, who turns away and leaves. "Yeah.."

Anti clears his throat and stares at Mark. "There is another way to make a human immortal," he states.

"Anti no!" Dark snarls, red eyes burning.

"If that human becomes a vessel for a demon. Due to how powerful I am...I don't have to destroy his soul and I can live his body whenever. I will however have to spend two full weeks with him in order it to happen," Anti explains.

Dark snarls as Mark gapes at Anti. Anti draws himself up and stares at Dark. "I can't do it anyways. If I wasn't bonded to Mark, i would have been able to do it without his permission, but I can feel the one rule through this bond. To never touch Jack in any harmful way," Anti tells Dark.

Dark exhales.

"Would he have to go to hell?" Mark questions.

"You both can come. I will need to strengthen his body. That doesn't mean torturing him. Most demon prefer strengthen a vessel through pain. Styx told me that I can fight with Jack and basically due military training. He needs to be in hell to absorb magic. There is no true magic here...and the magic that is on earth can not be touched by us demons," Anti explains.

Mark frowns. He glances back in the house before looking at Anti. "I give you permission to do this...as long as you don't harm him too much," Mark states.

Anti grins insanely. "Don't worry. He'll be in good hands," Anti purrs.


End file.
